Criminal Minds:The White Case(on hold)
by jy24
Summary: A team of FBI agents were sent to Tokyo,Japan to investigate the deaths of American citizens and to catch the criminal behind all the murders.But will their experiences on the field help them in solving the case,or will they uncover the dark secrets that lay hidden behind the city's streets?Will they continue their investigation even after what they found is something inhuman?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was cold,the street was filthy and the moon gives out a

very unpleasant normal people,this is the good example

for anyone to want to lock their doors and shut their to those lurking in the shadows,this is the best opportunaty to hunt for the misfortunate.

"Please…someone…help….." a man kept calling while he uses all the energy he was left to crawl out of the there's anyone around in the middle of the night,especially in the dark ally.

"And where do you think you're going,my lovely midnight snack?" a voice so chill that it brought fear into the man's eyes as he desperately tries to escape."We're not even finish yet."The man was grabbed by the legs and was pulled back into the ally once more before he was ever been seen again.

In the FBI Headquaters,Spencer Reid was currently reading a book about legends and myths from all around the he specifically came across an odd text about horrible creatures that hunt humans under the cover of night.

"Still reading that creepy book,I see," a voice snaps him out of his greeted her with a smile and said that he rather have a change in taste of books,but the he added that he better change his choice of books 'JJ' Jareau just smiles back at him,she doesn't really understand her friend's habits.

No sooner after that,Derek Morgan's voice was heard loud and clear from outside the meeting was talking to his phone and an angry voice was heard from the other end."I know, ,I'm sorry that I forgot about locking our new home before going out.I'll make up to you once I get back….Yes,madam.

I'll be all yours as soon as I get ."He hang up and let out a sigh.

"Looks to me that someone is pretty angry at a certain person,"Emily Prentiss teased as ahe and Morgan walked into the meeting room just to be greeted with grins from their friends' face."Don't worry,you won't end up liked David Rossi here with his 10 wifes."

"From your information,I had 3 and not 10,"Rossi stated in laughed along with their Technical Analyst, Penelope it ended when their leader,Aaron Hotcher commenced the meeting to begin and told Garcia to put up the report files to the screen.

"I hope everyone has already taken their lunch because what you're about to see might spoil your is a picture of a body that has been violently torn and sliced apart with some body parts missing from the crime scene in Tokyo, body is to be believed to belong to a citizen of body is yet to ne identify due to lack of the face and I. were not stolen and so are the credit case is also similar to the case of an American young woman that was found last week."Garcia stated before she drank another class of water to keep her lunch.

Morgan looked through the files and stated that it could be a serial killer on the added that the killer was taking revenge by taking the body parts as a warning to others stated that this case may upset the White House on murdering citizens in foreign grounds,the killer must have a grudge against always,Reid stated that it may be similar to the case of another famouse killer that value the body parts of other as to make tophies out of them.

"We were asked to solve this case as quicky as possible by the president himself so that this doesn't become a political any case,I want Morgan and Reid to go to the and Emily,I want you to go to the crime and I will go to the office of Tokyo to gain more on this."Hotcher ordered and everyone started packing."Remember,this may be a huge case to solve;we may be dealing with somethig leaves at 30 minutes."And his hunch was right,they aren't dealing with normal criminals.

Somewhere in the 22nd ward,a very violent fight was going footsteps were heard , and then silent filled the as it sounded,soft footsteps were heard and out came a young boy with unusual hair colour was seen to be walking out of the place black hoodie was stained with blood,and some landed on his black had a mask on with only his left eye visible for anyone to see,and it was black with red iris replacing a normal human eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The plane that the FBI investigators are on is currently flying over the ocean of wavy waters in the dark FBI agents are looking through the reports as they discuss about the possibility about the after what they have encountered over the past of their career,nothing as horrifying as this has ever occure to them.

"Based on the decomposed body,it seems that the incident only happened few hours before the body was discovered,"Emily stated as she comb through the report she has. "whoever we are dealing with have guts of not disposing the body properly."

"Or maybe the suspect wanted the body to be found,maybe to warn others of his killing spree,"Rossi suggested."still,that doesn't help us to know what the suspect use as a weapon."He continues to look at the 'cause of death' section which is stated unknown.

Spencer started suggesting theories about the old days when the people of Japan feared the spirits that will only be satisfied by the sacrifice made by the people in order to protect the villagers from them,he then suggest that someone might be immitating the same act just to get respect from the people around them.

"Everyone already know what they had to do,gather as much intel as killer has already made the president worry about his people."Aaron commanded as the plane finally approuches the airport of Tokyo.

Somewhere in the abandond building near the airport and lies in the shadow, a creature was eating its meal when no sooner after that it heard footsteps coming towards sigh and stood up,wiping the blood off its face."It is really troubesome when you finally found a place to feed only to be interupt by unwanted pests,"it said before it crack one of its fingers on its right hand, "Right?"

Agent Hotchner led his team to the main police office of Tokyo the next morning,and they were greeted by the chief police in-charge of the appologized for the inconvenience for the president of America to sent his agents here in chief handed them all the intel they currently have and said that lots of strange things begin to happen around these days.

"Still no ID on the victims?"Morgan asked the police couldn't even have a missing person report filed by anyone,even after they have printed it in the national stricks odd to Spencer as he leaned closer to hear what the police then look into the board that the police department had put up on the locations the bodies were found.

"We can't do much unless we see figure out the connection between the victims and the weapon used,"Hotchner said before he dispatched his agents into various investigation to find the key to the soon as they went out of the station,Hotchner had Garcia to check on the Japan's airline to see if there were any passengers flew here from so little leads to go on,he hoped that it will lead him to somewhere.

What kind of a person would do something so gruesome as this,he thought to himself as he stared out of the window which had a perfect view of the city of was so unaware of something that was watching him from afar,grinning as it was licking its lips with hunger.

"Another foreign one!Oh,I can't wait.I'm sick of waiting for the place to cool down, since 'he' starts showing up again."The thing said out loud alone, "I hope that I won't run into 'him' when I get my hands on this fabulous buffet,and I certainly won't run into those doves when is life here in the 20th Ward so FREAKING HARD!?"

Several hours have passed,Agent Hotchner and his team investigate but found no connection that ties they fact all came down to that they are all foreigners,furher investigation shows that this isn't the first time a foreign got caught up in this seemed to be almost over hundred of cases that were similar to what they were investigating!This is rather shocking;all the victims were random of all ages, accupations,genders and different class!These were all found out as their BAU Technical Analyst as she was snooping through the files of all the data base of the station and yes,she has the authorization to do it only took her 5 hours to crack the computer's secrurity,she simply adore herself.

"With this many murders,why none of us heard any of this before?"Rossi said out of agreed with him,there is no way that the police can overlook something liked there is something that the police in this station aren't telling them. "Even the people working in the morgue isn't telling us something."

"The same goes for the crime scenes;the place was already sweeped by someone else."Jennifer stated which led everyone down for a while until she speaks up again holding a plastic bag labled 'evidents', "Fortunately for us,they didn't look closer liked we do."In the bag lies a single used bullet that was strangly flatten but a small traces of blood was seen on the surface of its shell.

"Nicely done, 'll need to hire someone to analyst it for tells me that the police may not want to cooperate with us on this much longer."Aaron stated and they all went out of the office, telling that the police that they are going out sight-seeing before continuing the 's a lie that they came up with and the police actually believed them,thinking that they can't crack the case without going out and meet the locals.

Unknown to them as they went out on broad day light,the creature stood waiting in the ally behind the saw them and started to crackle,thinking that this is his perfect to his ignorance,another presence was looking at the being with cold and emotionless then stared at the new comers that came out of the station,thinking that they may get caught up in this battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After 3 days of private investigstion behind the backs of official police,the FBI agents made some small leads on the had hired someone to do the analysis of the only evident they have with a large pay cheque so that they will get the result directly to FBI agents do went back to the station so to not raise any suspecions amongs the police.

However during their stay in the city,they felt that someone or something was following ,they suspect that it must be someone from the they couldn't jump into conclusions until they confirm their suspicions.

At night inside a hotel room booked by the president himself for the comfort for his greatest FBI agents,they discuss about their findings which leads from 1 mystery to more.

"When Reid and I were going to get the results back from that 'guy',we somehow found a particularly large building goes by the name 'Commission of Counter Ghoul',CCG for short."Morgan stated with a very concerning voice, "They also have a rather large bulletin outside filled with Reid got his translator on and from what he translated,it seems to be … some wanted posters asking for information on the people or cloths shown in them."

"Hmmm, 'CCG'.I heard the name multiple times since we landed here."Rossi said,sharing his organization's name only appeared here and no where else on Earth,which is quite strange as it seems to be a popular topic here in Tokyo. "The news always state that their agents are always investigating 'ghouls',not that I believe that such things exist anyway."

The room went quite for few moments,everyone was thinking about the same are just a mythical beast in legends and stories,how could such silly fantasies scared the people of Tokyo whose have advanced tecnology that they go so far as to have an organization that neutralize that threat.

"Speaking of ghouls,the results we have are also quite… unusual," Reid exclaimed as he took out a file that he and Morgan retrived that morning. "Even that guy was acting weird before he handed this to us,telling us to never come back again no matter how much money we're going to pay him."

Everyone stared at him in silence as he carefully pull out a piece of paper written in Reid translate it,something on the paper was seen highlighted in red and a messy writing was on the bottom of the highlighted part.

"Usually I don't believe that people liked him would write something so absurd as this,but this is ridicules!"Morgan exclaimed after Reid has done reading, "What is this 'Rc cells' that not even the doctors know about and why would anyone write the word 'ghoul' under it in an official report?"

That is what the team wanted to find out,there have been too much secrets surrounding this this CCG seems so important to the people here in only they can find someone that has atleast some information on what is going on in this country.

Just as they mention it,a note was somehow slipped under their door and unto the clean surface of the marble was a bit tainted with unknown liquid but it had a message in carefully pick it up and unfold it to reveal a stunning message.

"Guys…."Her voice seems to be shivering,they insteadly knew what was wrong, "Someone overheard us and stated that if we want to know more,we all have to meet this guy at an abandon factory near the shoreline…."Poor Garcia was still trembling after she finished the was clearly in shock that they were being heard despite the fact that the door and the wall of their room is designed to be soundproved;no one should be able to listen through from these walls.

The situation has gotten worse,they feared that maybe someone from the station had kept an eye on them and didn't want them to uncover the thought for a while,thinking what they should do message was written in English,so they knew it must be someone educated,but a stainted piece of paper suggested something many people here in Tokyo knows English as much as their mother tougue,and yet maybe it was the work of a group of sudden turn got them unprepare for the worst scenario that they could think of,what if it was a trap that would led them to be blame for the murders or be accuse for covering up for the murderer?

But one thing was for sure,they need to prepare for the gather their pistols and hidden they in their suits and they had their phone speed dial on a friend from the main FBI headquaters for any last message on the identity of the murderer as if they failed someone will continue from what little evidents they have left behind.

"We'll stay together when we arrive to the destination,the enemy might know who we I want everyone to be on high alert with our might as well wear these bulletprove vest just as things get out of hand."Hotchner ordered ,they later on carry their duties and was in their car heading to that place in no time.

However on the rooftop of the hotel,a figure was seen jumping from one rooftop to another much to no one was figure seemed to be following the car of the FBI agents to whatever location they were the intention of that being,it showed no emotions at only a slight of anger and hunger.

Just few minutes had past and they arrived to the factory,no one was seen at any directions with only the sound of the water could be team slowly walk into the factory with their guns ready and their vest on,ready for an have been there for a nerve breaking of few minutes until a chilling voice snaps at them.

"My,my,what a bunch of handsome looking was a good idea to bring my friends along after all,since I don't want to waste any rare treat."As soon as the voice spoke,the agents were surrounded by men wearing casual clothing and the voice that was heard belong to a woman who was standing behind a pillar with another man. "I'm sure this is what you agents from the outside world were looking all,we only excist here in Tokyo."

The agents were not sure what the woman meant by that until she released something from for back that looked liked a fork tail that shines in a beautiful rest of the gang began to show their unique traits as the individuals all had different colours and different shapes from different parts of their backs!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY!?"Jennifer shouted as she took out her gun and aimed at the ones closes to all laughed at the sight and then one of them pounced on her!Rossi quickly took his gun out and shot at the one attacking what surprised what surprised them wasn't the fact that the attacker was still okay but the fact that the bullet was the one that turned flat at the point of impact,that suggested that they aren't human at all!No human could withstand the force produced by a bullet and was still fine liked nothing ever happened!

And so the agents were trapped by these inhuman beings which kept saying which one they wanted to eat first as the agents were clueless by that statement;they were targeted by these monsters just so they could eat them?With guns that cannot hurt them and about 20 of these savages crowding them,it seems that the end was near for them when the one that attacked them earlier was close and jumped on them.

Just as the agents were getting ready to fight them off with what little power they had,something came in and sliced the attacker into half!Blood splattered the scene and the others looked uneasy at the agents look up to find the back a young man with black clothing and an unusual snow white those monsters,he had four tenticles coloured in crimson but somehow he looked different from the rest of agents soon saw the faces of the monsters that once stared at them with temtation but now,there was only fear in their eyes.

"I…it's…it's Eyepatch!"one of them shouted in fear and started to back away along with the others.

"Oh …it is him!He's gonna kill us all!"another stated in whoever this guy was,the monsters seem to be afraid of him.

Garcia had already fainted from the fright that she was going to be eaten and just came to,but went back to faint as after she just withness what the young man just Hotchner's perspective,this white haired man seems to be protecting them.

"Y-yo-you,what …..what are you doing here?"the woman was clearly terrified by the sudden intrusion of the young man who only look up at her with no emotion at all.

"Me?Don't mind me,I was just looking…."he turned towards the others and cracked one of his fingers which sent chills to everyone in the factory,but his voice was even chiller, "for a late night snack."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The entire factory was dead silent,only the sound of heart beatings could be heard from FBI agents were the most to be taken back by the sudden appearance of the new monster that appeared before of them,which wasn't moving at the other monsters were either too afraid or too unsure on what to do next.

The silence was soon broken by the shout of the man that was standing with the woman seemed to be the gang's leader as the thing on his back was a lot bigger than the rest of the gang and it looked liked flaming wings with demonic eyes in the center of them.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE OF HIM AND MORE OF US!KILL HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" The man commanded stubbornly. The woman beside him looked pale after hearing that,but then again maybe they may have a chance to win this once and for all.

The monsters hesitated first,then all of the sudden they charged at the single monster that stood infront of the agents!The agents all thought that this might as well be their last mission that will get them killed;they just discovered that there are these 'monsters' living on the same planet as humans and are more vicious than any other monsters they criminals they have faced doesn't come close to these demons in human there is this kid that just killed one of its kind;what was its reason that it did that and why did the others feared it?Was it that it was far worst than them?Either way,they have no chance of surviving.

As they wait for their end to come,screams of pain snapped the agents out of their thoughts and horror painted on their faces!The creature that killed its own kind earlier skillfully and mercillessly killed every opponent that came to face spatter the whole scene and ,the agents just noticed,the mask it was wearing had its zips openned and its mouth revealed to have painted with blood as as another jumps in from above,it just aimed its mouth at the coming monster's neck and sank its teeths deep and ignoring the cries of the dying team took this chance of ignorance to hide themselves behind some broken crates located near the walls of the factory.

By looks,Morgan could tell that this 'thing' is stronger than the rest of able to take out all of them at a time indicates that it must have done a lot of fighting in the fighting style and movements are something that are better not mess with,and these monsters chose a bad time and place to bump into it.

After minutes of horrifying bloodshed and screams of pain,all the underlings were terminated into nothing more than stains on the 2 dominate ones were left with the white beast in black clothing,they both seemed ready to attack one and another.

"This must be some kind of a face-off,"Rossi was finally able to speak after the long silent since the beginning of this nightmare. "a battle between monsters,truly horrifying just by imagining it."No sooner after he said that,the man with flaming wings charged into the battle with the white hair youth!

An epic clash between the 2;the man's speed against the youth's speed was inhumanly fast that the agents don't seem to be able to know where he'll the youth's accuracy were so precise that the man was having a hard time dodging them.

Just as the youth seemed to be winning,a sharp cry of pain rang through the ears of the agents who only realized the woman that had been with the man all along had a large medical syringe with unknown liquid that it injected into a small wound that was inflicted by the man few moments youth screamed in pain and was soon trembling from the pain,followed by its tentacles that began to crumple away.

"So it does work after all!How exciting!"the woman exclaimed in a sickening joyful the man grab his chance to land a hard kick on the youth's head which resulted him to be kicked few feet away from the crashed onto a wall before sliding onto the floor,it looked beaten up and was bleeding crimson red all over its head.

"Look at you,one of the most feared ghoul around being beaten by a new formula of Rc cell 'll be liked that for the next couple of days before you could be tough again,but…."the man began to walk dangerously close to the fallen youth and bend down to look at it in the eyes, "….that seems to be too late for that now,right?"

Just before it could take a bite at it,a bullet hit it on its head but no injuries were the woman and man looked to see who was foolish enough to defy them and what they saw send them laughting all the way.

"I advise you two to stay away from the …. 'kid'….,"JJ ordered with her gun pointing at the 2 of was a slight hint of fear and uncertainty in her voice but mostly it was could see that the youth was looking at her weakly with its left eye that screamed: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Well,well,if it isn't our initial dinner?I'll enjoy this…."the man said before it slowly walk towards the agents along with its rest of the agents took their guns out and started firing at the approaching the bullets only slow them down and not enough to stop them!The youth saw this but lied motionlessly on the floor as if he had no more strenght left to fight.

The agents kept firing and backing onto the corner just to get away from the monsters but to no were trapped liked cornered mouse at the face of 2 ferocious monsters laughted crazily as they once again let out those things from their backs and pointed at them as if ready to struck at their necks.

"That's right,show me me more fear before I….."the man suddenly stopped mid sentence which led to everyone's woman tried shaking its mate only to find that its mate's head fall off onto the floor with blood pouring out liked a fountain!

"GIICHI!MY GIICHI!" the woman cried before a crimson red tentacle impaled through her long after that,blood poured out and then it fell onto the floor agents were terrified of the sudden attack that they kept pointing their weapons at the source of that tentacle only to find the same youth on the floor breathing heavily with just one of his tentacle out before it turned into a red mist and fainted away.

The white youth tries to get up from the floor covered by his own blood but only to fall back down looking at them agents don't know what to do with the youth;they were afraid that it might attack them when they least expected.

"Team,"Hotchner spoke out in a stern voice that everyone looked at him with a fright. "we'll take the 'boy' with us,he may know something that we don't."That was the most craziest idea that they could hear coming from their boss,but they do not question his leadership.

At first,Morgan and JJ approached at the youth with slight saw them coming as it wanted to escape from them but both its arms and legs gave up on it as it tried to put up a struggle only to be hold down by Morgan as he lift it up together with JJ tying-up its arms and the liquid that was injected into it,it was quite powerful to take it down so white youth soon gave in to the darkness that led him to slumber as the agents got into the car and drove back to civilization and leaving behind them were nightmares that they hoped that they will never encounter unknown to them,they just sealed it and it will forever haunt them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

only word that can perfectly describe the atmosphere of the though the temperature of the room was normal,the coldness could still be felt by the Hotchner was looking through the files received from the police station that descibed the scene about the attack in the abandon factory,the FBI never told them about them being there and they were right for reports were incorrect as it concluded that the attack was formed by a turf war between gangsters,but they knew the truth about what really happened.

It had been 5 days since their last encounter with those monsters,the experience never left could still hear the wicked laugh of the female beast and remember the 'things' that came out of their was as if they came out from a world full of nightmares,but if they hadn't brought back one of their 'kind' with them they might dismissed it as another sick fantasy made from their stress on the case.

They kept the white-haired youth in the same room as they were , letting it sleep on the couch since the day they brought him hasn't woken up yet since the day of the incident,they feared that it was that liquid that was injected forcefully into wasn't going to let their only lead to die and leave another mystery for them to solve.

"Still no respond?"Agant Rossi came to Agent Hotchner's side and look at the youth with curiosity, "That drug worked really well to knock it out cold for days."His statement , really made Hotchner the people of Japan are hunted by this unnatural predator, why had there been no one report this to the world ?And the drug , where did those things got it ?Obviously that they weren't smart enough to make it,or was it that they stole it from somewhere, he remembered what that female beast said , ' _After all,we only exist here in Tokyo._ '

Rossi could see the stern face Hotchner had while he was thinking, then a knock on the door was came in,she held 2 mugs of coffee for the 2 thanked her before they drank a mouthful of it,they were really stress out,the others were fast asleep in their rooms,getting as many rest as possible since their job hardly lets them have decent rest.

"Garcia found out what these things are called,"she eyed on the unconscious youth on the couch , "they have been all over the Japan , of course."Jennifer added as she sat down on another couch with Rossi and Hotchner. "Apparently,they are called 'ghouls',old forlklore in the outside here,they are real."She sounded like it was a bad eyes kept on glaring at their captive ,as if she was saying : ' _We better have more caution around this thing._ '

Hotchner stared at the youth,his mask had been removed which revealed so much of his pale young yet dangerous. ' _So this is a ghoul_ ',he thought as he looked closer to its,Jennifer protested but she was ignored as Hotchner moved closer while drinking his hot scent of hot coffee flowed around the face of their captive 'ghoul' who soon stirred its eyes later slowly opens first it wasn't fully aware of its surroundings as it groaned sickly,it was too weak to even get up!

The 3 agents saw this and immediately stood up and gain some distance between them and the dizzy was still unaware of its conditions that it tried to put its hands on its head only to finally realized that it was all tied up with a thick it had the strength to snap it and escape,but it had neither strength nor will to do knew that the liquid it received 5 days ago still runs inside its body and as long as it is inside,he will stay also noticed the 3 humans,staring at them and wonders what they will do to way,it will die on its knew that and there was no way in Hell that those humans will help it,most likely it will be sent to the CCG Headquater for a cruel life it was…..

Hotchner observed its behavior and noticed it wasn't struggling like most people ….or animals could see the emotion through the ghoul's eyes;despair ,pain ,loneliness and a hint of fear ,these were the emotion in its dark silver eyes. _Strange,these monsters have feelings too?_ Hotchner took a bold step;he went closer to the young ghoul while his agents just stare,because they trust his guts.

The ghoul shifted a bit when it noticed the man first thing that came to its mind was that the man might be working with the CCG ,judging from the then show him its left eye,and it shocked the man a was once a normal human eye,turned into something horrifiying;the pupil turns red and the sclera black with red veins across the eye,even the skin around the eye were covered with a few red veins from the clearly doesn't want the man to come any closer.

The 2 agents saw this and were fearing it,but then something odd came to ghouls that attacked them had both of their eyes turned,and why does this one not have the same thing with both of its eyes?Was it bacause it was different from the others?Was it doing it on purpose or was it the side affects from the liquid?

Rossi and JJ were deep in thought until something snapped them back to Hotchner ;he continues to get closer to the tied up ghoul and said something to was too soft for them to hear however,the ghoul being questioned kept quiet and just stared at saw the emotions through the ghoul's eyes,meaning it understood here they thought that ghouls were mindless monsters that only devour humans,who knew that they are intelligent beasts that knew how to plan and hunt with whatever they have.

Hotchner merely asked the ghoul if it was in pain ;he only ask that because he wanted to know that if it understood him,which in turns it did and it just stare at him as if it was not expecting this kind of question from someone like ,the ghoul did not trust the man and turned its attention towards the other 2 it was in a vulnerable state,they could easily kill it.

"We won't hurt you ,as long as you would do the just want to know more about what you are,that is all."Hotchner said after he noticed the ghoul's nodded in agreement and was soon released from its was still weak but it'll survive.

"You're not from the CCG,I persume….."the ghoul finally spoke in fluent English which shocked all of them!They had never expected this but then it did happened during the incident in the abandoned factory,maybe it was that things happened too quickly that none of them noticed this the being infront of them was not an animal ,but an intelligent being which makes 'him' more dangerous.

"No,but you may share some light to our investigation in this conspiracy in this nation of yours…."Agant Hotchner then reached his hand out to shake. "Agent Hotchner ,FBI."

The ghoul was statled by the sudden hand extented towards hesitated first,but the man's words led him to an idea that may somehow forever change to fate of all humans and ghouls in took the hand and shake it , "Ken Kaneki, first and successful ,artificial half human and half ghoul .Otherly known as one-eyed ghoul,Eye-patch as SS-rated ghoul to the CCG."He calmly and honestly stated,fully awared of the danger he was putting.

 **Sorry for the late update,but there seemed to be a problem with the upload as some of the words that I have typed were missing and if someone has a solution to this problem,please tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning was rather shocking, but that might be an understatement. It was rather…unbelievable and utterly shocking! Because early in the morning after your boss had appointed a meeting in the living room about the case, you would think that maybe your team found a lead while you and your friends were asleep. By then you would be glad that everything worked out fine, but that did not happen to the agents that slept in early last night.

As the rest of the team enters with a hint of tiredness and eagerness, they saw Hotchner, Rossi and JJ taking a seat on one of the three sofas. And sitting alone on the sofa facing them was a teen no older than 19 or 18 drinking coffee and had the same white hair as the ghoul that they tied up, not to mention that it was wearing the same clothing and had similar faces and also the skin colour were…

Then realization hits you liked being poured with cold water that sends chills down to your very spine! The creature that was out cold for nearly 6 days was now sitting on a sofa having coffee and not being restrained!

The just awaken agents were shocked about this but were confused at the same time, why would Hotchner allow this beast to be freed from its binds and why was the creature not attacking them? Was it because that they caught the wrong guy? Whatever it was, someone needs to explain. Now.

"I know you find this confusing but I can assure you that the kid means us no harm as long as we did nothing to harm him in any way possible." Hotchner stated and gestured towards the white haired teen who puts down his cup gently before standing up and bowed.

"Hello, my name is Ken Kaneki and I know that you all knew about my secret. Yes, I am similar to those that attacked you all that day. Unliked them, I only eat when it is necessary." The teen claimed before sitting back down and continue to drink his coffee. Reid notice that Kaneki was savouring every sip of the coffee as if the tase of the coffee was intrigue. Noticing the he was being watched he merely smirked at him as he continues on his coffee.

"What is this meeting about, Hotch?" Morgan gone straight to the point. The agents were eager to know what the other three had found while they were asleep.

"The entire region of Tokyo are populated by Ghouls and humans, but the government kept quiet about these predators and let the CCG to handle the extermination of these beasts." Kaneki answered without looking up from his coffee. The entire room stared at him and he takes it lightly as if he doesn't care about it. "It had been that way for a long time, get used to it."

It was suspicious enough that they won't let the world know about this threat, but that doesn't mean that they can just walk around town and exterminate anyone who were suspected of being a Ghoul.

As if he had read their minds, he took another sip before he begin, "The CCG investigators are liked you agents that they investigate varies of Ghoul case and scenes before they persue the Ghoul responsible of the killing and all the Ghouls related to the case. No Ghouls will be left alive for long after their uses were gone, we were treated liked pests and they thought that killing us will solve the problem." He finished and looked at his now empty cup, "I'll make more coffee, who wants some?"

They glued their eyes on him as he walked towards the kitchen making coffee. Once he was there, they digest the things that he just said. So far they heard from the news, Ghouls formed gangs that controls different wards and they hunt in groups so how was it possible for the CCG that they kept hearing fight them?

"Seems liked a tought life for them to keep the Ghouls under control. They got to have weapons that will work on them if they were to fight them." JJ stated and took another glance at the Ghoul.

"We need more information on the matter before we make our move, the police at the station still don't know what we knew so far and we want to keep it that way until we found solid prove. And that kid there is our only way to solve this case." Hotchner said as he rubbed his temples.

"Speakin of the kid, why is he helping us? Is there something he wants from us that he let us live?" Garcia was clearly afraid of Kaneki as she was the one that had searched for information on Ghouls. What she found was that they are man-eating monsters that uses deception and manipulation to catch their prey, sometimes they use those monsterious things that came out from their different parts of their back and sadistically tore apart their prey. She also found that they sometimes cannabalise their own kind. She shiver on those thoughts that the kid in the kitchen making coffee, no older than her could be any of those bloodthirsty, cannabalistic, sadistic and predatory monster.

But that thought vaporated when Kaneki brought back a tray of coffee and distributed to all the agents, he even lightly bowed to them and told them to enjoy. Taken back by the sudden gesture, the agents smelled the coffee. It was the most aromatic smell that they have ever did and took a sip, the taste was overwhelming as it was the most delicious coffee that they have ever tasted. Kaneki smiled at them before he goes back to his seat and sip on his own prepared coffee.

"Not all Ghouls wish to live in this kind of life. There are others who only wished to live in peace and as guilt-free as a Ghoul can be." He smiled at his own statement but then his smile disappeared, "The CCG didn't think that way. They even kill families of Ghouls, leaving many young Ghouls orphaned as they try to survive on their own without any adults guiding them. Most of them don't survived for long and those that do were usually cold and murderous. In the world of Ghouls, the strong lives while the weak were eaten or killed." Kaneki thought for a short while before he takes another sip. "So some Ghouls try to live the lives of humans and blend in sociaty, until they were discovered that they try to move to another ward and change their identities to have a new life. Life was hard enough with the CCG but with you guys coming into the picture, I fear that they might be planning something for us Ghouls."

The agents thought in silence, true that they were sent here to investigate the murders but hearing from the Ghoul that had experienced much more life and death situation more than them and seemed to realised that maybe the kid was right with something. Since the news of Ghouls were kept uptight, allowing them into the country without any resistence is quite suspicious enough that they suspected that the CCG might be planning to them for some purpose that they still couldn't figure it out yet. But then a thought came that they will definitely get their answer.

"Why are you helping us, Kaneki? You could easily kill us all just to keep quiet about you and how do you know that we won't turn you in to the CCG that you Ghouls are so afraid of?" Morgan suddenly asked which earned a surprised look on Kaneki's face. The boy thought for a while and then he look back at the agent that questioned him.

A small smile played on his lips before he sipped another mouthful of the sweet necter of dark brown liquid. "I trusted you agents want to know all about this conspiracy and at the same time, I don't really know why I trusted you all so much since I merely met you guys just few hours ago. Guess that means that there are still some human part left in me." His last statement made everyone's eyes widen in shocked.

Noticing this, Kaneki chuckled. "Yes and before you say anything, I was originally a human that met with a tragic accident. Nealy got killed by a girl that I like as I realised that she's a Ghoul, then things happened that killed her and leaving me mortally wounded. Then came a doctor that claimed to have 'saved' me by transplanting the female Ghoul's organ into me, turning me into his first successful artificial half-Ghoul. And that was when my whole life started to change into more…life threatening."

The room was as silent as you could hear a needle dropped onto the floor, no one spoke for the passing seconds as they slowly sip their coffee in silence. They were so shocked at his story that they thought what was society thinking? Why didn't anyone try to help the boy in need after he had gone through this abnormal situation? Was it because that he had turned into a Ghoul that he had to be terminated? And what about the doctor that operated on him? Has he been arrested yet?

Before anyone could say anything, Kaneki stood up abruptly. He glanced around the room before he made a dash towards the window and was ready to jump off if Agent Hotchner didn't stop him. "Another Ghoul had just wander the area, and I know which gang he belonged to." Kaneki said without looking at them. "Since you guys are investigating the conspiracy, I suggest you try CCG Headquater. I'll provide the other details from the Ghoul's side while you give me those from the Ghoul Investigators."

Just before he jumps out, Kaneki turned to face Hotchner which the latter felt a sudden chill ran down his spine. Kaneki then sniffed his chest and then his neck, and when he was done he licked the exposed skin before he jumped out from the 20th storey high building! Everyone who was in the room were shocked, but none were as near shocked as Hotchner.

"Hotch? You okay?" Garcia unsurely asked as she approched him. Hotchner snapped back to reality and was back to his usual self. He then commanded his team that they will pay a visit to the CCG while Garcia will be tasked to hacked into the CCG's files to get the some insides. "Based on what the kid said, we can assumed that they will not cooperate willingly with us. JJ, Emily and Rossi will go to the station as usual to keep them from suspecting us. Reid, Morgan and I will go to their headquater, I want to know what the kid said was true. Garcia, so your thing with their base." After that, the team went on with their mission and with their guns safely hidden inside their attire for their well being. They have to be very careful from now on as not only to protect themselves from Ghouls but also the people that worked for the CCG and the government, the latter might want to keep this a secret for as long as they can and that might spelled trouble.


	7. Behind The Scene

Criminal Minds: The White Case – Behind the Scenes

Somewhere at a lounge in Tokyo, Japan.

Hotchner: (Reading the news on his Ipad.)

Morgan: (On the phone having a conversation with his girlfriend.)

Rossi: (Playing chess with Reid.)

Reid: (Playing chess with Rossi while working on Sudoku, and drinking Japanese tea.)

JJ and Emily: (Talking about when will their next act be. And trying to read some manga that were placed in the lounge.)

Garcia: (Typing her computer in an inhuman speed, working on a new program.)

(Window suddenly open and out came Kaneki.)

Kaneki: …still nothing?

Hotcher: Yep.

Kaneki: Dang it, and I skipped lunch for this. How long are we going to wait for jy24 to update this? I'm getting hungrier, ghouls can't survive more than 2 months without flesh.

(Everyone stopped and stared at him.)

Kaneki: ?

Garcia: You're …..not thinking of …eating us, right?

Kaneki: (Sinister and sadistic smile while cracking his left hand's fingers) …maybe.

Everyone except Kaneki: 'We really need to get those swords that the CCG has, or we might end up on his plate. Literally.'

Kaneki: What are you guys staring at? Is there something on my face?

Everyone: Nothing. (Quickly went back doing their things.)

( Ging! )

Hotchner: Everyone. I got a message from jy24, she said that it's important.

( Everyone moved closer around Hotchner's Ipad, trying to get a clear view of the message. )

 _Dear friends,_

 _Sorry for putting this notice so late, I was too busy with school that I have forgotten to inform you guys that it'll take a while for me to get this story on the road. So you guys can have a vacation for the time being until I have finished all the school stuff. Hope you guys won't hate me for this._

 _Lots of love from,_

 _jy24_

JJ: Well, it's better late than nothing.

Everyone: Agreed.

Kaneki: Oh, I almost forgot. Hotchner, what were your thoughts when I licked you? I hoped that I didn't scare you too much now, have I?

Hotchner: ( Nearly dropped his Ipad.) W-why no, Kaneki. Cer-certainly not. How could such small action scare me? I'm a FBI agent, I've dealt worst.

Kaneki: Oh really ~ ? Are you sure about that? ( Taking out his rinkaku and pointed them at Hotchner. ) You have only seen the tip of the iceberg, I am a half Kakuja after all.

Everyone beginning to feel his dark aura, meaning if jy24 doesn't start writing the next chapter there might not be anyone left to cast the show. Kaneki has began feeling impatient, he wants the story to continue and get fed by eating some investigators or some government personal.

( Door suddenly open.)

jy24: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, how is everyone? Good news, I might be able to write again next week! Yippee!

Everyone sweatdropped. Except for Kaneki, who looked at her with hungry eyes.

jy24: …let me guess, his head gave up to his stomach.

The agents nodded.

Kaneki: ( Creeping towards jy24 hungrily.) You smell nice, can I… have a bite?

jy24: ( Ran towards a back window that faces the alley and threw something from a bag.) Kaneki! Go get it!

Kaneki smelled it and ran for it, not caring that it went out of the window. Everyone were both relieved and confused, was that any way for a SS-Rated Ghoul to act?

Morgan: What did you just threw out?

jy24: ( Closed the window and went to take a seat on the couch.) Some flesh that I got from Hide, he is a very resourceful person. I've learned a few things from him on how to calm Kaneki down. Though it made him act on instinct, so you guys need to be careful around him when he's hungry. You might lose a leg or two.

Everyone sweatdropped again, and then gave her a suspecious look.

jy24:…!...It's not what you think, okay maybe it is. But do you rather him eat you or someone else, like other….murderers?

…

Hothcner: You're lucky that you are the writer of this story, so you're off the hook.

jy24: (Sigh) Thanks, so….can you guys keep the readers company while I'm gone? Thanks! (Ran out of the door quickly and slammed it.)

Everyone:….

Reid: Tea, anyone?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Looking at everyone and everything that moves is frustrating and nerve-wracking. But it was not as bad as the feeling of being watched. JJ, Emily and Rossi have stayed in the police station as they go through files, reports and crime scenes again. There has to be something in these that might give them a clue of the one pulling the strings. So far they have not heard from the other group yet; telling tall tales of their whereabouts to the police in order to keep the operation as low as possible. Garcia did managed to pull something out from the CCG database, and their suspicions were right. The CCG really did have more power than the government which indicates that the agents were meant to be kept in the dark, having the police to be working for the Ghoul Investigators by keeping Ghoul reports to themselves and to the newsreporters (controlling how much they let out, of course.)

"What are we missing here? All I'm seeing are blood-cleaned scenes and false reports, do we even have to ask who wrote them?" JJ sarcastically stated, staring at their board with all the clues that they have written so far. "How long do you guys think that they will fall for this?"

"Long enough before either of them finds out. Right now I'm more worry about those…ghouls. They looked human, which is everyone we meet. Differentiating them is difficult, some of them might be working here." Rossi muttered the last line to himself as he was deep in thought. It really is a scary thought that someone you meet everyday might be a monster that is planning to eat you one day.

The door to their office suddenly burst open and in came some gentlemen in white overcoats and briefcases, looking around the office as if searching for something before stopping at the three agents present. The agents were feeling a bit threaten as the eyes of these strangers pierced through them, reading the details that were present but the agents were not so easy to read and proved to be challenging.

An officer sudden came in panting as he tried catching his breath before speaking frantically in Japanese. The man leading the group of gentlemen came up front and spoke a few words to the panicked officer before sending him away.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion but the CCG have the right to know the FBI agents that we are assigned to work with. Please do take care of us." The man said in perfect English and bowed with his men, stunning JJ, Emily and Rossi with the declaration. No one told them that the CCG would sent their agents to work with them. Hell, they didn't even expect any help from the CCG.

'So they are suspecting us in uncovering the truth, hope the others have more luck than us.' The three agents could only hope and pray for their safety, while wishing that these people won't cause them any trouble.

Meanwhile inside the CCG headquarter in the 20th ward, Hotchner was talking with the receptionist while Reid and Morgan were looking around the lobby and noticed that the entries into the deeper part of the building have these metal detectors that are usually found in airports. Having these in this kind of organization was strange to them until they saw a few men in overcoats walked through them without sounding the alarm. They seemed to be armed and yet nothing happened. Reid noted to himself that they are not metal detectors.

"One of their investigators is coming to greet us, the receptionist admitted that the CCG sent their agents to these places that have the suspicion of 'criminals', that's what she told me." Said Hotchner while inspecting the detectors. "She also said that those are special kind of detectors. Not for detecting metals, that's for sure."

Just then, a bulky man in black suite came to them. With a suitcase on one hand and and a bandage on the other. He seemed to have been through a war, and those scars of his indicated that it happened for quite a while now.

"Hello, I am Koutarou Amon. You can call me Amon for short. Me and my partner, Akira Mado, are the ones that investigate the crime that have recently occure. We heard that the president of America had sent the best agents here to solve the case, it is an honor to be of any assistants." He said as, reaching out to shake. The three agents shook and were led to a room after passing through a detector, comfirming Hotchner's theory that they aren't for detecting metals as they are currently carrying guns.

Once inside, they were greeted by a young blonde woman in dark suite. With her were files about the victims, and by the looks of it, she was trying hard to find a connection other than they were Americans and naïve tourists.

"Amon," the woman raised an eyebrow without looking up at him, "who are they? You know we don't let other people see us hunting gho-"

"Akira, these are the FBI agents that were sent here to sole the recent cases." Amon cuts her rather quickly, earning questionable looks from the agents. Reid took note of it.

"Oh." That was all Akira said before she looked at them. "I'm Akira Mado, Amon's partner for this case. What is the pleasure that I own to you all?" Straight to the point, with no knocking around the bush.

"I am Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of BAU team. This is Spencer Reid, our Supervisory Speacial Agent. So is Derek Morgan here. We are investigating the deaths of these American victims, we're here to comfirm that this is not a terrorize attack and if not, we're here to arrest the one that is responsible for their death." Hotchner knew that that was a lie, he and the rest of his team already found the ones responsible. They still couldn't believe that those ghouls are the ones that did it, and also the fact that one of them saved them. But after meeting with these investigators, they didn't want to turn Kaneki in. Something about them tells the agents that the investigators are not to be trusted.

"Then you're in luck. We have narrow it down to one suspect, he is a very unstable and dangerous young man. We faced him once, he was the one that gave Amon here those scars." Akira pointed towards Amon, later gave them a file regarding the suspect. Not that the agents expect anyone they knew, but to have a suspect that may be another ghoul is worse than having another human criminal. Just as Hotchner open the file, he doesn't really expect to see a young man's face. It was a shy boy with black hair and dark grey eyes. Every detail of him screamed anti-social and shy, so why would they be suspecting him? That was until Hotchner got to the second page where there was a sketch of an older him with white hair. The thing that shocked him the most was that it was the same young man that had saved them from the other ghouls a week ago!

"You're looking at Eyepatch, been a problem for nearly two year now. And these scars were inflicted by him, so it is better for us to deal with him. You can help with the search, after that we will deal with him. He's not someone you want to mess with." Amon stated, looking at his injured arm. "And I should know, this arm of mine hasn't heal yet, thanks to him."

"Do you know his name?" Morgan asked carefully. Trying to think that it was not possible that a kid that young would be able to cause such damage. But he and the others had seen what Kaneki could do, he could kill effectively and afficiently.

"Ken Kaneki, 20 this year. Used to be a student in Kamii University. Quite young if you ask me." For some reason, Amon started to look uncomfortable having this conversation. If the agents knew better, they may have gotten themselves into a very deep trouble.

Somewhere around an abandon building.

"Have you heard? Another gang of ghouls were killed and devoured! Do you think that was him?"

"Who knows, he is an unpredictable specimen. He saved those FBIs from them. He's up to something."

"Should we interfere his affair?"

"No, it will only cause us more losses. He is becoming a full Kakuja now. And you know what that means."

"Oh, yes. I can't wait for his completion. He will be perfect."

"Yes, my dear. A perfect artificial one-eyed ghoul. My perfect creation."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In a silent room where only the sound of typing could be heard, a woman had been looking through the screens of her many laptops that she had brought with her on this trip. Garcia had been hacking the CCG's database for hours now, hiding in the hotel room seems to be the safest place to be at the moment. The others were doing their part in playing 'the ignorant agents' with the CCG's personals. So far, the plan was going smoothly without any mishap.

Based on her findings, the CCG were still in war with an organization called Aogiri Tree. And it had been going on for years now and after an operational raid on the 24th ward, their activity had quiet down. After working with the FBI for year now, Garcia knew that it was a bad sign. 'Calm winds before a storm'.

She also found some interesting files, Quinque steel. It seems that they were harvested from a ghoul's organ known as kakuhou and they functioned like the ghouls' kagune, the ghouls' primary weapon. She feels sick after reading this, for the CCG treating these beings like animals and hunting them like trophies.

As she searched through the files of all known ghouls, she came across Kaneki's. The white hair and eye-patch was very hard to miss. She went pale as she continues to read, apparently he is a SS-rated ghoul and a half-Kakuja. Not that she knew what a Kakuja was but the way the file was highlighted it must mean that it was very dangerous. For someone who had been a ghoul for 2 years to get this strong was pretty fast, especially for someone this young.

In his file, he is the only ghoul to ever escape from the special class investigator named Kishou Arima, CCG's Reaper, alive, other than another ghoul. According to this, no ghoul ever lived after facing that man.

But what got her attention was that there were notes regarding Kaneki, it seems that the CCG knew that he was an artificial half-ghoul. The higher-ups seem interested in him and he had been labelled to be captured alive for studying. As Garcia continues to read, she begins to feel bad for that young man for if they managed to captured him, he will be in a world of pain. But there were other matters at the moment and that was to find that if the CCG knew who it was that experimented Kaneki in the first place. She was in luck as she found it.

The suspect was a man named Akihiro Kanou, someone who once worked as a Ghoul Forschung Gesellschft in the CCG. There were links that this man had been working with Aogiri Tree and may be in partnered with the One-Eyed Owl, a SSS-rated ghoul that have survived many from the CCG's reaper and have spread havoc across all of the wards in Tokyo.

Things really got messy from there on out, Dr. Kanou's intentions were unknown and so was his whereabouts. Since the discovery of Kaneki's identity a year ago during the 24th ward raid, all trails went cold and no investigators managed to find any clues to the man or what Aogiri had been up too.

This are all important information, and very top secret. With how the securities and firewalls, this information is not out to public. Things really are messed up with the government with the ways how CCG having more power and manipulated how the country should operate.

Personally, Garcia held no grudge against ghouls for she had read about their biology from the database and how they could not digest human food. She knew that sometime when someone is desperate, they will do anything, no matter who or what. With the CCG killing them simply just for eating something that they could only eat is just too 'specist'. Other than making a new word for this situation, she has to tell the team about this.

Just as she was about to call Hotch, someone had knocked the door to their room. There shouldn't be anyone back yet at the moment and she wasn't informed of anyone coming to greet her. She was scared that someone might have tracked her signaled from infiltrating CCG's database. As she came close to the door, she noticed that there were men in drench cloths and were wearing sunglasses through the small hole on the door.

At first she was confused as what kind of people would wear sunglasses indoors, then she remembered the incident happened from the warehouse. Before she could make a sound, a hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Don't speak, they will know that you are here once you talk." A young man's voice whispered by her ear. Garcia kept silent, she was afraid to be in this kind of situation. But the voice sounded familiar, but then it was tinted with a bit of coldness than what people usually had. "Get back to the room and clean the place up, I'll guide you out of here once you're done."

She didn't have time to look at the newcomer when he suddenly pushed her back to the room she once came from before the door was knocked. Somehow, something in her tells her o do what he said. And so while she packs, there were shouting and things smashed heard from behind the door. Quickly picking up the pace, she was almost sure that she heard someone's bone break and there were a lot of Japanese swearing. Not that she knew any of them, but she doesn't want to end up like whoever was that when whoever comes in here.

By the time she was done, the door was opened and it was Kaneki waiting for her. By the door, Garcia could honestly state that it was one of the most gruesome states a crime scene could be: sofas, windows, tables, chairs were broken, bodies were littering everywhere and blood were splattered across the walls that seems impossible.

"They are ghouls working for Aogiri and somehow they have found you. You and your friends are not safe here anymore. I know a place you guys could lay low for a while and I know they will protect you for the time being. Let's go, I don't think I could hold myself for any longer than this without going into 'that' again." He said, before helping Garcia carry some bags and climbed from the window and to the fire escape. Garcia looked around the room for a bit to calm herself down before following his example. She still doesn't understand some stuff that he just said but for now, she will go with it. She hopes that everything will be alright once the team figures everything out. Oh how things became complicated when they took this case.


End file.
